Angel
by angelcharme
Summary: Angel is a girl who has just entered the twins life. Problem? She lives iin Suite 613 and guess who's her mom? Irene. Meanwhile, Maddie gets in touch with London's sensitive side. CodyOC ZackMax


**Hey guys. This is my first Suite Life story so please…be nice…Anyways, you guys remember the episode about Suite 613? Well, this one's a like a sequel…almost. Well, you guys enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the show and whatever characters in it. The name's too long so I won't write the usual…**

It's been three months since the incident of 'The Ghost of Suite 613'… Everythings back to normal…London got her purse and is happily shopping dragging Maddie along….the twins are irritating Mr. Moseby in the lounge…again…

"Hey! Zack! Who's that!" Cody Martin shouted to his brother. "Where?" Zack asked. Cody pointed to a girl around their age. "That!" Zack looked toward where Cody was pointing to. Seeing the girl, Zack's mouth dropped open.

Her shoulder length hair dark hair was reddish-brown and layered. Her eyes were a deep dark brown. She wore an orange striped t-shirt and jeans with white and silver sneakers. She walked towards the main desk. Moseby turned and turned his attention to her. "Whoa…she's hot." Zack stated. "Yeah.." his brother agreed.

Zack walked towards them. "Hey Mr. Moseby!" Mr. Moseby ignored him. Zack, not giving a damn about it turned to the girl. "And what's your name cutie?" The girl turned to him and smiled. Cody's jaw dropped. 'That's impossible! Zack's dorky lines never work!" he thought.

The girl smiled and said, "My name's Angel. Yours is…?"

"Zack."

"

Zack, nice name. Is that your brother?"

Cody rushed between them. "Yeah. I'm his twin brother. Cody Martins." The girl smiled again. Her smile was sweet, sincere, and gentle. Her smiled reached her eyes. They seemed to be shining. Apparently, Zack noticed too. "Angel." Extending a hand. Cody took it. Then, Angel turned to Moseby. "Send it to Suite 613, would you?" Moseby looked confused. "Did you say Suite 613?" Angel looked at him. Her perfect eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is something wrong, Mr. Moseby? You look pale…" Angel noticed the twins' faces too. "And so do you. Cody looks white as a sheet."

She took their arms and sat them down and got them some water. "Are you okay?" Weakly, they nodded. 'Good. Well, what happened then?" "Have you ever heard of the Ghost of Suite 613?" Angel looked at him like he was a maniac. "Fiddlesticks and poppycock I say! There no ghost. If you want, you can come and see for yourself."

The twins shook their heads violently. "Come on. You're not that chicken are you?" "We're not chicken! You are!" shot Cody. Angel arched an eyebrow. "You did not just say that." Zack glared at his brother. "Fine then. Prove you're not chicken. Come to my suite." The twins looked at each other. Then, they turned back to Angel. "Fine. We'll go up to your room. But if it's scary, you're gonna owe us five buck…each." Angel smiled at him confidently. "Fine. But if it's not, you'll each owe me five bucks." "Deal." "Are you ready to take the risk?" her eyes were challenging. Her words were…a warning. "After all, it is my suite…" Yeah. We'll take it." Came the reply.

"But…"Cody tried to protest. But Angel and Zack had already made it to the elevator. Each exchanging confident glances. Cody sighed and ran towards them. As he reached them, he heard Angel say, "You have no idea how dumb you were to make that bet, Zack. Cuz I'm gonna win and you know it. I can see it in your eyes."

They soon reached the floor Suite 613 was in. When they reached the door. Angel pulled out a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Zack and Cody were both expecting the old spooky room they went into threee motnhs ago. The furniture covered in white sheets and a broken mirror.

Imagine their great surprise when they saw the room. A fire was blazing in the fireplace. The furniture shining, looking new, no pieces of broken glass on the ground. It looked just like it could have been over 60 years ago...

"You guys owe me five bucks each…" No reply…"Show us your room." Zack told her. "Um, okay, I guess." Angel led them to the room near the refrigerator. She opend the door to reveal a very clean, tidy and princess like room. With a couple of posters on the wall. Jesse McCartney, X-Men and a couple of others.

"See, no spooky stuff here. Pay up." Zack and Cody reluctantly gave her the money. "You made a stupid bet Zack, there goes our allowance…' Cody stated. "Shut up." Zack growled. Then, they heard the door open. "Angel, sweetie, who are your friends?" The twins turned only to see a woman in a black dress. The dark eyes and olive colored hair was all too familiar….Irene…the Ghost of Suite 613…

**Sorry it's so short. I just thought it was a good part to end and let you people feel the tension. Review please!**


End file.
